Technical Field
The present application discloses a light-emitting device comprising a plurality of light-emitting structures.
Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1A, optoelectronic devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), have been widely applied in optical displays, traffic signals, data storage devices, communication systems, lighting devices and medical instruments. Besides, the LED can be connected to and combined with other components to construct a lighting device. FIG. 1B shows a conventional art of a light-emitting device. As shown in FIG. 1B, a light-emitting device 10 includes a submount 12 comprising a circuit, a solder 14 formed on the submount 12, wherein a light emitting diode 1 is fixed on the submount 12 and electrically connected with the circuit 12 by the solder, and electrical connections 16 used to electrically connect electrodes 11 and 13 and the circuit 120 on the submount 12. The submount 12 can be a lead frame or a large mounting substrate.